2012-07-12 - Paying the Songbird
A couple days later, Kendra made her way to San Francisco and headed down to Market Street and the area nearby to do some window shopping. Heading a couple blocks away from the main street, she pulled out her phone and considered it. Somehow she had a suspicion already, but verification was needed. A text was sent to Roy: 'Where are you?' It takes a bit before there is a response....when it comes it reads: Waz sleppping. Wake now. How u sexy? Kendra's steps take her along Folsom, stopping to eye a few of the specific shops there and smirk. When the text comes back, she replies: 'A nap? Old man. Where are you?' There is a disgrunted text, 'Show you old. Bed home. Slept with loud video games. Hard to belvie.' That was definately not spelt right. Then a second text soon after: 'Where u?' At Titans Tower, Roy is tugging on some jeans, clipping his cell to his jeans, and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth while asking Lian to turn down the video game a little bit and asking if she is hungry. Kendra eyes the phone at the text that comes over, shaking her head slowly. "Dummy," she says to herself before she swipes a finger over the virtual keypad. '8th..near Harrison, been walking from Market.' It takes a little bit, but Roy then responds. 'Serious?! Know jim's diner?' Roy then boogies it! He is done brushing his teeth and his fixing some microwave mac and cheese for his daughter and some hotdogs. While that heats up he heads to the hall and knocks on Kid Flash's door..., "Can you play video games with Lian for a little while and make sure she gets some lunch? I want to head out for a few, but won't stay out late," he says....he's desperate to ask Kid Flash to babysit! He's good though, if he can keep the attention span. The text answer takes a few minutes before Kendra answers: 'That's down by 20th, I think?' A second text follows after a few more seconds: 'I'm by some leather place for guys. Might look good on you.' 'Haha. Hope not black. Meet you at jims.' Roy is then back in his bedroom and getting dressed, and trying to brush his hair...wishing he had time for a shower...but he then hurries out, pausing long enough to give Lian a cute kiss and say how much he lives her and to tell Bart that the food is in the microwave to feed Lian. He is then out the door! "Dont' get beat up daddy!" Got to love the kid, even when she picks on him. Roy then heads to the vechile level, grumbling at the elevator until it dumps him out. He races to the motorcycle to then get on, and take a tunnel route to the mainland. Kendra texts back: 'Aw. No fun.' Either way, she checks her directions and finds it's about a mile and a half. Depending on how long it takes Roy to ride, she might even beat him there by foot. Kendra does beat Roy on foot, but not by much, only perhaps a minute and half. She can recongize his supped up motorcycle out the front window. He removes his helmet and takes it in with him as he soon opens the door. Only then does he remember to check for his wallet...oh good, he has it! Kendra's headed in, actually the first time she's been there. "Not bad," she says aloud, seeming to like the style of it. Glancing outside when the motorcycle's heard, she immediately looks his way to see how he's dressed. She's in typical civvies, for herself. Roy is wearing a t-shirt, but one with long short sleeves...basically, they stop just short of his elbows. Red. And of course rough looking brown jeans...work men's boots. He's definately looking like someone that wastes his time sleeping in bed till the early afternoon. This means his tattoo is covered up. But, Roy grins widely when he sees you. He walks toward you and leans down to kiss your cheek if you permit it. "See you grabbed a seat, hope you didn't wait long." Figures he'd make it hard on her, covering up that tattoo. It didn't register much to Kendra until she saw Arsenal and it triggered a memory. This will have to be done another way. The kiss, at least this time, isn't returned but she does flash a brief smile. "Nah, not long. Guess you were more hungry, huh?" That is when Roy's stomach growls, "Haven't ate yet today." He flops into the booth seat across from you and picks up a menu. And Roy didn't think things through...because when the waitress shows up? "What can I get you to drink?" A pause then, "Heeeey! Aren't you that guy that left with Kara? Well...it was a few months ago," her expression thoughtful. Roy blinks, "Ummm, it was to get a signature for...," he almost said his daughter. "...," he then sighs, "Ya, that was me. I met her through an old modeling friend. Don't ask how I know models, I actually had a Daddy Warbucks when I was younger. Call me Little Annie." That actually causes the waitress to laugh, "Alright Little Annie, what can I get you?" Didn't he mention having a model friend or something like that, the night he brought the 'play' clothes? It's possible Kendra's forgotten a few of those specifics. A /lot/ has taken place since then. She just looks a mixture of amused and curious at the exchange between Roy and the waitress, a brow shifting upward when Kara is mentioned. When it's her turn she says, "Chocolate shake, thanks." And after the waitress has moved on, Kendra eyes Roy. "Little Annie? Daddy Warbucks? I thought you were some poor private eye." "Pepsi please." Then as the waitress has to leave because Roy isn't speaking with her there, he then says, "I was a foster kid in Star City for years, a good PR stunt. Well, I would have said that and meant it perhaps a year ago, but I've let a lot of anger go over that." He chuckles now, but it must have been bad at one point. "Who owned the community center you visit in Star City? None other than my old man, Ollie Queen. Not that I get money from him anymore really. And Little Annie, cause I'm actually an orphan. Mom died...well, I don't remember her, and my dad died in a fire when I was two. He was a forest ranger on the Navajo reservation. He died a hero though," and he is obviously proud of a father he can't really remember. He falls silent again when the drinks are delivered and he takes a drink of his pepsi without a straw. "Oh." That's all for Kendra's initial response, and whether or not she knows who Ollie Queen is she doesn't give any signs of it. "I've been through some shit, too. It ain't fun, but you're still here and so am I, so that's something to focus on." It's not much in the way of sympathy but it is something from her. The milkshake arrives and she glances down at it for a few long moments. "Ah, don't stress over that. Shit goes up and it comes down, but it's how you live your life into tomorrow that matters most." And if she doesn't know Queen Industries and its former owner, Oliver Queen...it's like not knowing who Bill Gates is...or Bruce Wayne is! But perhaps he isn't quite as famous as Bruce Wayne....his parents were killed on a ship wreak he survived though. "What's going on? You seem all withdrawn." Roy does look and sound concerned and curious. Kendra waves it off, spooning a bit of the milkshake to taste. "I've been distracted by a few things, after all that weird crap that went on. You get caught up in any of it?" she wonders, that being the only thing she asks about in light of the other topic. Oh great, kinda lying here. "Ummm...ya. My place was totally trashed afterwards too, had to be reconstructed. And got a real scare too." That is all honest. "It's so surreal. Like when you sleep and wake up, you wonder if it ever happened and you have to stop yourself from pretending it never did." Kendra sits there in an attempt to read Roy and his answer, head angling a bit to one side very faintly. "Talk about one bad thing after another," she says with a frown, another spoonful of the milkshake had. "Everyone you know safe? Still..here?" "Yes, but I got one hell of a scare over it," Roy admits, and he smiles shakily at the memory. "Managed to get ahold of my Uncle too, he's out of a job now though. But talked about signing up with S.T.A.R. Labs instead. He's a researcher, though we didn't meet until the last couple years." Make that Great, Great, something Uncle. "And my friends are safe, so is Ollie. Anyway, wouldn't be the first time he came back from the dead if something happened to him," Roy half jests. Ollie was reported dead before coming back, but surely he just got drunk and lost someplace in some 3rd world country or something? "How about you? Everyone you know safe and sound? Still...as you knew them?" Roy studies you curiously. "I hope so," he does admit. He knows about the faded scars on your wrists...he hasn't forgotten. "Glad to hear it, really," Kendra answers, though she shakes her head a few times. "Most of them seem like they're fine, but there are a few people I haven't been able to find yet. I don't know what happened to them. Hopefully they're just busy." It sounds like she doubts that, however. "So I'm getting by, keeping busy, all that." "I'm really sorry, Kendra." Roy does sound apologetic about that. A nod at that, "School started up again by now, hasn't it?" He sounds curious about your life, but polite about it. He pauses when the waitress arrives and ask if you guys are ready to order. Roy orders a burger with fries. Kendra answers with a quiet grunt, then she says, "Honestly, I've had too much going on to be able to focus on classes. I'll get back there, but it's not on my mind right now." She opts for a basic cheeseburger and fries to see how it's done here. Eyes occasionally drift toward the arm where the tattoo is covered. "Well, just don't give up," Roy advises. "You don't want any regrets. What brings you to San Francisco by the way, other than seeing my hot and sexiness? Especially since you can't seem to stop undressing me," he teases you. Kendra rolls her eyes at that after a short nod follows the first part. "I was looking into finding an answer to a question I had." Gesturing to that arm, she adds, "Like, you had a tattoo, right? Who did it?" "Huh?" Roy reaches out to touch his arm. "Ummm...ya, you saw it before." A little wariness, but also confusion. "Man...where did I get this? New York City I think. I was there for a while," while he lead the Titans. "It's a tribal design, Navajo in origin." Kendra sucks on the straw, some of the milkshake suitably softened to enjoy that way. "It's been a while." Two days, if her guess is right. "I just wanted to see the detail on it. I don't have any myself, so don't worry about me copying it or anything." "Ah, no...I wasn't worried about that," and Roy looks a bit embarassed. But he then moves to stand up and join your side of the table if you let him. He will then tug up his shirt sleeve to let you get a close look, and even touch it if you wish. When Kendra gets that closer look, though she doesn't actually touch it, she nods slowly and sits back in the booth to rub the back of her neck a few times. What's she supposed to say now? Might as well just go with it and see what happens. "I thought I recognized it. It'd been a while and I forgot about the details." The sleeve is replaced, but he is sitting beside you now as he leans across the table briefly to bring his drink to him to take a sip. He is silent as food is set in front of the two of you and smiles politely, "Thanks," he manages to get out. Once the waitress leaves again, he asks, "You are all closed off again," he finally just tells you. "Am I going to have to start making up pet names for you again songbird?" He winks over at you, trying to get you to smile. "Such a serious face. We are here to have fun and chat some...right?" And there it is, a bit of doubt. But Roy covers it up by reaching for the ketchup bottle to get out some ketchup for his fries. Kendra makes a decision after eyeing him, especially when she hears 'songbird.' "Someone's asking to get punched," she says flatly, shaking her head as she remains looking and sounding more serious. "Let's just eat first, then talk more afterward." As if cementing that idea, she grabs the burger in both hands and takes a big bite. "Umm...alright then." Roy looks far from happy and uncomfortable, but stubborn enough not to get up and move from behind you. He concentrates on just eating, not saying anything right now. As awkward a meal as it may be, there's an underlying purpose behind it: it allows Kendra to think. Much is going on inside her head and she keeps it to small talk about the quality of the food. Hard to tell what she makes of the way Roy's handling the whole thing. Soon it'll be time to pay. Roy is short and quiet with his responses, but not rude. He is thoughtful and wary, as if he expects everything to blow up in his face and is used to it...doesn't make him dread it any less. But he eats because it's food and he is hungry, and he pays for both meals when the ticket comes. He then moves to stand from the booth. Interestingly, Kendra doesn't seem annoyed with him or otherwise upset. It's just an odd way of acting after the earlier conversation and texts. A murmured thanks follows when the meals are paid for, then she rises to lead the way back outside with a glance toward him over a shoulder, a nod. Roy moves to stand by his motorcycle on the sidewalk, thumbs hooking into his front pockets. "So...," and he really isn't sure what to say. He sucks at stuff like this. There is a reason he keeps ending up single. Now that they're not sitting close to other people who could overhear, Kendra stops in front of the motorcycle in case he gets any ideas of hopping on it and taking off right away. Time to come out with it, and the next few moments ought to make it clear if she's right or wildly inaccurate. "So, the other day at the airport. That was pretty good." She looks at him with an arched brow, waiting for his reaction. Roy looks vaguely confused, "What? I was never at an airport with you." He is thinking Kendra. But he was at an airport recently, and that is starting to sink in. Crap! He is going to get Kendra killed! He runs a hand through his hair. "Hey, get on for a second. Let's go someplace where we can sit and talk." He does move to get on his bike, but he waits for Kendra to get on before turning it on. Kendra is /sure/ she hasn't mistaken Roy for someone other than who she thinks he is. Too many things are similar for it not to be true. "Are you certain?" she asks pointedly. Granted, she looks a lot different without wings and a helmet. Then, "Yeah, let's go." She hops on, hands at his hips. The bike starts up, and Roy soon take off, merging into traffic. He turns about and heads closer to the boardwalk. He doesn't say anything, just taking some shortcuts when possible through backroads with less traffic and cops to get to where they are going. He soon finds a parking spot near the boardwalk and says, "How about a walk?" It takes a bit of time with the traffic and other things in the way, but Kendra suggests a place she read about: the wave organ. Otherwise, she's quiet and focused, looking out through the riding helmet's front as he goes without it. Once they're at the destination she gets off and removes it, tossing it back to him. "We can walk. You gonna talk?" Wave Organ, San Francisco "Not sure yet." Dismounting from the bike after Kendra, he starts to walk along the boardwalk until his branches toward the wave organ. Apparently, Roy knew of the spot. The stones and cement soon spread before the two of you, with the piping quiet as it isn't high tide yet. And he's proving to be a tougher nut to crack than she expected. Kendra eyes the place with the pipes and places to sit, pretty silent compared to what it could be doing. "Well, here's a little hint. That whole 'songbird' thing is a little closer than you probably know." Roy pinches the bridge of your nose, "I've called you that since the night we...spent together;" rather having some hot steamy cosplay. Alright, so he's a dork. Anyway. He lowers his hand and sighs, actually seeing a bit of the Titans Tower from here as he leans against one of the stone walls with his forearms. He's a detective, and with the clues Kendra is dropping, he already knows and he doesn't know what to think of it. Some things don't match up...Kendra's anger, the cut marks on her wrists, but a Hawk? Then again, does a former drug addict have much right to say anything? "Why do you do it?" Kendra lets the nickname sink in and his reaction to it goes untouched. She moves to perch atop one of the stone slabs in a crouch, studying him that way. A little half-smile shows at the realization that's dawned upon him. "I guess it was fate," she answers with a shrug. "It's a long story." "I got time," Roy says. "But fate just sounds like a cop out, as if you don't have a choice in the matter. Me? I feel driven to do it. Because I'm good at it, because I know I can make a difference no matter how minor, because it's how I can pay back the world for all my screw ups, and make a better tomorrow for those precious to me. So many reasons. Obligations is low on the list though." "Fine. Long story short, my parents were killed, I ended up wanting to kill myself and succeeded, but I came back with someone else's soul," Kendra answers, watching him intently to look for any signs of disbelief. "I spent a while as Hawkgirl in the Justice Society, then I was murdered in St. Roch but Hawkman tried having Dr. Occult bring me back. Instead he got both the original Hawkgirl and me, but we didn't know it until a few months ago. I took up the wings again because it felt like what I was meant to do it, and now I'm Redtail. Yeah, pretty fucked up story, isn't it?" "Whao, whao. Someone else's soul? Back from the dead I can believe, but....," Roy is having a bit of difficulty, but he shuts up and finishes listening. "Shit Kendra." He runs another hand through his hair and sighs. "I'm sorry. I suck at magic stuff." Roy stares at you, not sure what to really say. It is a pretty fucked up story, his doesn't sound so fucked up anymore...just irresponsible. So in the end, he does what he can do. He steps toward you, and if you let him, he will pick you up off the wall and put you on firm ground again and just...hold you for a few minutes. Kendra shakes her head. "I'm not too big on magic either, but I figured I came back again for a reason so I'm going to do something with it and make my own choices this time instead of being led by someone else's." She looks out past some of the stones and adds, "Then I got sucked into the whole thing that was going on, stuck in this labyrinth and stuff with others, and now everything's merged together somehow." When the hands are helping her down one of hers initially goes up. "What are you do.." Then, she just allows it. Roy doesn't say anything for a few moments when Kendra finally settles and let him. He kisses the top of your head. And still he holds you for just a little bit longer. When he finally speaks, his voice is very quiet, "I was raised on the Navajo reservation by Broken Arrow. He knew he was dying, and sent me to Star City to be with Ollie. There, I got trained by Green Arrow and worked hard at being Speedy. I wanted to be the greatest. Met with some great friends too, worked on the Titans. Then...everything fell apart," he says quietly. "Ollie lost his inheritance, his money, and decided to take a road trip...he left me behind when the Titans had just fallen apart too, Donna and I had broken up. Just too much at once. I got into drugs real bad, gang activities, sold some of my Speedy equipment to them. Well, let's just say, when I confessed, I got punched and kicked out. I would have died on the streets if it wasn't for Green Lantern and Black Canary. Green Lantern picked me up, and Black Canary cleaned me up. Went into special ops after that for a while and P.I. work after that, rejoined the Titans...lead a team of them for a while and totally screwed that up. Not the leader type," he says with mild jesting and mild sacarasm. But then he says, "Anyway, Ollie and I are O.K. now, after his 'near death'," really death, "experience. But...well, that's the rough sketch." He still left Lian and Cheshire out, he thought it best for now. "So...final straw was my tattoo huh?" Being all touchy-feely is still awkward for Kendra, indicated when she finally starts to pull away from the embrace. It lasted long enough, and she needs to pace. By the time Roy's given his own story she's frowned more than once, nodded along to some of it, and generally looked about the way one might expect. "Lots of bad shit. Yeah, I spent some time on the streets too, did some stuff I wish I hadn't, but the important thing is we're both here and doing better. That's what we just have to focus on and make sure things don't end up the way they were. It sounds like you've got things in order now." Even if she can't see it, she nods toward the area of the tattoo. "When I saw it the other day it triggered something." "I should be more careful...I could end up putting someone in danger." Roy sighs at that. He had to let you go, because he knew holding you still would have upset you. On the other hand, he remains close without crowding too much, waiting for Kendra to take a break from her pacing. "Ah...actually, I left some...important things out." He's fidgeting now, hands in his lap as he leans against a short stone wall. "Actually, the Titans and this umm...very important thing is what manages to keep me clean and on the straight and narrow."